


A New Idea

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry starts thinking out of the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #438: Opaque.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A New Idea

~

“That was rude,” Harry said once they were back at the DMLE.

Malfoy’s expression was opaque. “It got us out of there, didn’t it? And it was more polite than sicking up, which I’d have done had you and Granger been any more flirtatious.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Me and _Hermione_? Are you mad? One: Ron would kill me, and two: gay, remember?”

“Ah, right.” Malfoy studied Harry. “I’d almost forgotten.” 

Harry doubted that given the way he’d been checking him out in his memory, but he wasn’t about to say that. “Anyway, back to the case.” 

Malfoy sighed. “Right.” 

~

“I don’t know about you, but I’m out of ideas,” said Malfoy hours later. 

They’d both scoured the case file to no avail. 

Malfoy made a face. “Well, other than telling _Gawain_ we messed up two days into our first case.” 

Harry sighed. He didn’t have to be a Legilimens to know how Malfoy felt about _that_. He felt the same. “That’s not high on my list either.” 

“It’ll eventually come out we lost the artefact.” Malfoy groaned, leaning back in his chair. 

“Unless,” Harry said, “we try to purchase it.”

Malfoy sat up, opaque expression going inquisitive. “Go on.” 

~


End file.
